Magic Ascending
by Atherious
Summary: Andrew is just a normal christian transfer student who wants friends. Then he gets killed and revived as a devil and as it turns out, he has a sacred gear so powerful it rivals the boosted gear. Join Andrew on a journey of faith, friendship, finding ones self, and discovering powers he could only dream of. (Not much sexy stuff. that's to easy)
1. I died

**This is me adding my own oc s so enjoy!**

 **-Atherious**

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! Came that insistently whiny noise of the alarm going off. I groaned and reached out in the dark room for that cursed object. The school here starts later than in America so it's not hard to get some sleep, but waking up to sunlight on a school day felt weird. So the blinds were drawn tight, door closed, and lights always off. I get up, throw on the school uniform that I have to wear, brush my teeth, and fix up my hair. Making my way downstairs, that dreadful cat the people who let me board at their house says is "nice", runs right past my feet, scaring the daylights out of me.

I curse under my breath. That cat always wants to go under my feet or claw my clothes to shreds. As I walk into the kitchen I hear the Board mother call in her clipped english, "Good morning Andrew."

Thats me. Andrew Alexander Fowl. The first son of a middle class family back in America with semi-tan skin, short curly brown hair, and eyes that look emerald green one second and then deep hazel the next.

When the letter that asked if I wanted to be an exchange student in Japan arrived I was pretty quick to reply with a "yes". It's been two months since I arrived in Japan and I still have no friends, the teachers don't care that I barely speak little of their language, and the board parents don't really treat me like a guest.

Worst of all there is no church. The closest one in this town is some old ruin up near the cliffs. I go there a lot of the time doing homework, praying, and even cleaning it up a little. It's hard being a Christian in this town because almost no one is religious. It's only me and some old dude who screams about Hinduism.

As I'm thinking this I absent mindedly say good morning to Mrs. Sakeo. I walk over to the fruit bowl, grab an apple and walk out the house. Ever since I got here my wake up routine has taken less and less time. Probably because I don't want to be here.

I finish off my apple as I reach the school entrance and I see something that makes my brain hurt. There is Rias Gremory walking with Issei the king of pervs. I still don't know how he did it and I can't ask how it happened or I'm made fun of for talking funny. So instead I just shrug and walk into class which coincidentally also has Issei.

Barely before he sits down his two friends jump and start questioning him. I really only made out Rias and your horrible. The rest of the school day went by in a blur, like someone had hit the fast forward button on my life. It's seventh period and I can't wait to get out of here. Today is wednesday and that would mean my church back home is having it's youth services at around six. It was always fun and intriguing to learn more of the Lord and besides there were more… personal reasons for going.

The bell goes off signaling the end of school and I am out of there like greased lightning. I walk over to the park that's not too far from the school. I sit down on one of the benches and pull out one of the books I had brought with me. Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. I don't know why but it seems to be familiar.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a flash of blonde hair. I catch my breath and turn to see Issei with a girl who looks like she may be from Europe. She's a pretty girl. Short with extremely long blond hair and clear green eyes.

My first thought was he was creeping on her. Then I saw that he was looking her in the eye, not at her chest, and they were laughing. Not nervous laughter or Issei's very perverse laugh. It was pure and it actually shocked me.

I smile a little and decide to head home for the day leaving Issei and the mysterious girl alone. Walking down my street I see that girl Koneko staring at me. I wave at her. She just gives me a curt nod and walks into what I assume is her house. I shrug and continue on to my house.

As I walk in I receive a short hello from my board mother and told me that dinner would be ready at five.

I nod and walk up to my room to do my homework. I pull out my books and put in my headphones and let the music carry me away for a few hours.

It's dinner time. Sushi and rice. Way to not be stereotypical . I eat quickly and tell the board parents that I'll be out walking for a few hours. I get no response except an acknowledging nod. I walk out of the house sighing. Going down the steps, past the gate, and onto the abandoned sidewalk, I look up at the sky and think of home all the way across the world.

A girl, brown hair, large doe like eyes, small frame, cute smile, amazing laugh, fiery temper, great to be around, and the one I want to marry.

With my eyes half closed I can imagine her next to me and asking where we're going. I smile in the dark night and tell myself that when I got home I would tell her how I feel. I reached the old church with my headphones in, eyes half closed like in sleep, and ready to fill this place with worship music.

I smile as I reach out to grab the brass knob of the church door when all of a sudden the door is blown open and a spear punches through me. I fall to the ground in a heap, the spear magically disappearing.

"This is for Asia!" Am I hallucinating? Could've sworn I heard Issei yelling. I weave in and out of the darkness. I can't feel anything though. The only thing that's swimming in my mind is her.

"We can't leave him here!"... strange. There shouldn't be anyone here at the church. Should there? Maybe I've fallen asleep and she'll wake me up again. "Don't worry I won't. Do you feel his aura Akeno? It could be the strongest I've ever felt besides Issei's." I blink but i don't see anything. Yes I'm asleep. Light laughter. "Oh yes he is. I wonder how strong he'll be once he turns." Turn into what? Doesn't matter I'll wake up soon. Then, somewhere in the fog I hear, "When you wake up remember, you live for me now." And Andrew Alexander Fowl remembered no more.


	2. Im a what?

**Actually, I'm going to keep Xenovia. Make Andrew a rook. I'm only at season two of the anime and the fifth chapter of the manga so if there is a rook I'm unaware of then sorry.**

 **-Atherious**

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!Swift and precise my hand flew through the dark and shut off my alarm. I groan and sit up in the bed. My stomach hurt a little bit and I was extremely tired this morning. I must have slept wrong or something I think as I open my eyes. I frown. I had thought I had turned my lights off last night but I guess not. Speaking of last night, did I go to the church? I gasp as the memories start pouring in like a dam opening. The walk, the forest, the clear night, the spear of light, and the conversation as i drifted off. I rip the covers off of me and look at my abdomen.

No scars or bandages so a nightmare? Maybe, but dreams shouldn't feel that real. I slowly make my way out of bed, get the uniform on, and as I'm walking out the door I notice that the light switch in my room is set to off. But I can still see. I blink and flick the switch a couple of times and nothing changes. Maybe it's just stuck.

I finish up my morning routine, head downstairs. I get a weird feeling and I step to the side as the cat comes barreling past me. My eyes widen. How the heck did I do that? I continue downstairs and go for my usual breakfast when the board mother calls me.

"Andrew come here." I sigh and walk towards the living room. Mrs. Sakeo is sitting on the couch when I enter.

"This note was left by the girl who brought you home last night." She holds out a little slip of paper. On it it says, Come to the old school building after school if you want answers, signed by Rias Gremory.

My breath hitched in my throat. This can't be possible. It was a dream. There should be no way this should be possible. Mrs. Sakeo clears her throat expectantly. I look up at her and say, "Thank you Mrs. Sakeo. Your very kind."

She nods then turns back to her knitting. I walk out of the living room, past the kitchen, and out the door. I'm still a little freaked out by the note. That couldn't have been real. It just couldn't.

As I walk down the street, the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I look up and see Koneko staring at me again. I wave at her again and instead of another nod like I expected, she walks over to me.

When she arrives she looks me up and down appraisingly. Then she speaks to me, "Did you receive the message." My eyes widen. "How do you know about that?!" I find myself saying. Her voice doesn't change, nor does her expression. "How could I possibly not know. I was there when we turned you."

I'm not breathing. Turned me? Ya right. I'm still me. Still the same, dorky kid who loves God. 'Dear lord, please help me.' I think. "AHHHHHHH!" I let lose a terrible scream. It was like a rusty railroad spike had been thrust into my brain and twisted around.

I fall to the ground and continue to wail. "Hey, you alright new guy." I grit my teeth and stand back up. "No. It felt like a spike was shoved into my skull." "That usually doesn't happen unless you decide to pray or something like that." Replied Koneko. I was about to respond when I realized something. "Hey do you speak english by any chance?" She tilts her head questioningly.

"No I don't. Why do you ask?" I gasp. "But you're speaking it right now!" I nearly yell. Her face looks confused. "I'm speaking Japanese and you are too. Maybe you have the ability to speak in tongues like Asia. Come on. You're skipping school today." I take a step back. "Why do you think i'll go with you? I want answers." Koneko turns to me and says, "I wasn't asking."

Something about her tone compels me to go with her. I don't know why. If she came at me it wouldn't be very hard to dispatch her. But still it just didn't seem like a good Idea.

As we were nearing the school I asked her, " The note said to head to the old school building after school. So is that where we're going?" "Yes. It's the place where the occult research club holds meetings. You'll stay there until school ends. We meet there every day after school." That answered his question. But that last sentence seemed more of an off handed gesture.

We continue walking until we reach the school's courtyard. We hang a left and walk through a section of woods and there looming up from the tree's, is the old school building. Koneko pulls out a silver key and unlocks the door. We enter and walk up a flight of stairs and go through the first door on the left.

The room looks like someone's study. Two long leather couches on either side of a oak wood coffee table dominate the room with two large windows taking up an entire section of the wall, plush carpets, and the side of the room we walked in from has a wall to wall book shelf. The only thing out of place was the shower in the corner.

"Wait here for now. See you at the end of the day." Before I can get a word out she closes the door and I'm stuck in the room with my thoughts, or my music for the rest of the day.

I wake up from a restless sleep when I hear Someone says, " Oh my doesn't he look so precious while he sleeps?" "Yes I would say he does." "Hey I thought you only said things like that to me!" "Oh Issei! If you want I'll say things like that to you!" "No It's Okay Asia, really!" I bolt upright, headphones falling out of my ears.

What I see is Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Issei, and a girl I guess is Asia. They were all staring at me and I got the sudden urge to yawn and straighten myself up. I swung my legs over the side of the couch so that I was facing Rias and everyone else.

"So You going to start explaining things to me?" Rias made a hurt face. "Ah no pleasantries then? Well I'll start with where you came in. The church you've been going to was a hiding spot of the fallen angels. You were sadly a casualty of a misplaced spear of light. After our battle we found you bleeding out by the front door. You were beyond our capability to heal so I turned you into one of us. Sadly though you're far stronger than we originally thought so we drained you of all your power and placed a limiter on it. You walked out your house next morning and here you are."

She finished her explanation with a smile. I was still curious though. "What do you mean limited my strength?" Her smiled widened. "We have servants that are in direct correlation with chess pieces. When I revive someone I use a chess it came to you I had to choose between a rook or a knight. I choose the rook so because it could hold onto some of your power. In the end it would have failed if I tried because you're stronger than what it could hold. The limiter is to stop your body from creating any more energy because it could kill you if there's too much. You're actually pretty similar to Issei in that area. Both to powerful for your own body."

I nodded in understanding. "One more question. What are you?" She laughs. "We, Mr. Powell. Are Devil's." And with a flare you only see in anime, black bat like wings burst from everyone in the room. My eyes widen and I jump over the couch towards the door. "My God AH!" I fell to the floor again. "Why do I keep getting that pain!" I meant to say it in my head.

"When Devils pray or touch anything that has become "holy" we are harmed." The answer came from Kiba. He was leaning against a black sword while he said it. 'Where did that come from!' I think. "If your Devils that makes you an enemy of God and You must be destroyed!" I reply back savagely.

"If we're enemies of God what does that make you?" The question came from Issei. He was sitting on the couch and his left arm was in some kind of red gauntlet. "If I'm a Devil then I'll end my life as well!" "Please don't do that!" The new girl with blonde hair had spoken. "Committing suicide is a sin. And killing isn't what God wants us to he decides what happens to Devils." I stare and blink at her. She wasn't wrong. "What makes you so sure." She looks down and shuffles her feet hesitantly. "Um… well I uh." She clears her throat. "Before I was a Devil I was a nun. I came here because I was kicked out of the church. I thought I could still serve the lord with the fallen. I actually became a Devil the same night as you."

A nun huh. "Why did you become a Devil?" She blushed of all things. "I had just gotten a friend, I've never had one before, and I wanted to keep making more." She smiled up at me. I just nod dumbly. I sit back down on the couch.

I place my elbows on my knees, interlock my fingers, and rest my chin on my hands. "Alright I'll accept this as my reality now. But Rias I want ask a question." Her features relax now that i've calmed down. "What do you want to know." I grin and reply, "Everything."


End file.
